1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device with a switch control unit for controlling an automatic power-off function thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
To protect the personal safety of users, computer server systems are required to automatically power-off when a user begins to physically open the computer server system. A conventional computer server system often includes multiple standard servers mounted in a server cabinet, and a side door mounted on one side of the server cabinet. When the side door of the computer server system is opened by a user, the computer server system automatically powers off, thereby protecting the user's personal safety.
However, some professional staff require the computer server system to remain on when such staff access the computer server system. For example, certain maintenance operations must be carried out while the computer server system is powered on. When the side door of the computer server system is opened for maintenance operations by professional staff, and the computer server system automatically powers off, this inconveniences the professional staff. In addition, the work efficiency of the professional staff is reduced.
What is desired, therefore, is an electronic device which can overcome the above-described shortcomings.